Handful of One Shots
by LunasLovato
Summary: I'm pretty new at this so please bear with me. I had a lot of fun writing my first one shot so it'd be amazing if you guys sent me prompts. I'd be more than happy to do them.
1. Chapter 1

**Regrets**

Santana was finally done with her shift at the diner, boy was she exhausted. Rachel told her she would be at the bar right after her midnight shift at the diner. Santana ordered herself a drink and waited for Rachel to arrive. She sat on one of the chairs and looked around the dance floor. After a few seconds of searching she locked her eyes with a blonde.

"She's gorgeous" Santana thought to herself. "Shit, Santana no. You have a girlfriend." Right when she tried to forget about the mysterious blonde she felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Hey!" She yelled over the music. "I'm Arielle." Santana gave a uninterested smile. "Santana" "Well Santana I happen to think you're beautiful." she said bluntly. "Thanks."

Santana studied the girls face. She was taller than her, had long blonde hair, she had sparkly blue eyes, she reminded her so much of Brittany. "It's not nice to stare." said Arielle. "I-I'm sorry." Santana walked away until she felt a hand grab onto her wrist.

"Dance with me." Arielle insisted. She tried pulling away but completely failed. Santana was tired. All she wanted to do was wait for Rachel and go home, and now there she was with a girl that reminded her so much of her ex trying to dance with her. For some reason the girl was making her feel strange, but yet she was intrigued by her. Arielle was funny, confident, gentle, and for what she can see so far talented. She could dance maybe even better than Brittany which was pretty really hard to top off. Santana was out of it. She was dancing with a girl she just met. Even though Santana just had about 3 drinks she felt numb.

All of a sudden Arielle was grinding on Santana and she did nothing to stop her. Instead she put her hands on her waist and continued to dance with her. They were in the middle of the dance floor, hands roaming all over each others bodies. Arielle turned around and put her arms around Santana's neck.

Her eyes flicked from her eyes down to her lips and pushed herself on her without any warning. Santana had no idea what to do. Part of her was telling her to continue kissing her, and the other part thinking about Dani. She couldn't do that to Dani. She loves Dani.

The kiss was deepened and Santana was just standing there kissing back. Rachel spotted the brunette kissing Arielle and tore them apart. "Santana what the hell are you doing?" Santana stood there staring at Rachel as if she had no idea what was going on. "Oh my god Rachel. What the fuck did I just do?" Santana eyed the blonde and looked back at Rachel.

Even though Rachel and Santana were friends, Rachel was furious. How could Santana do such a thing when she was with Dani. Dani was the sweetest girl they both had ever met. Dani rarely cursed, she never had anything bad to say about anyone. Little did she know her girlfriend just cheated on her.

Santana had no idea what she was going to do. Just when she got pulled away from Arielle she realized she had Dani. Rachel and Santana started arguing with each other. "How can you do that to Dani, Santana? You guys have been together for 8 months and here you go pulling some shit like that?"

"Berry, I have no idea what I was doing. She reminded me so much of Brittany."

They were arguing back in forth until they got kicked out of the bar.

* * *

After they both got kicked out they split their own ways. Santana literally sprinted home so she could get there before Rachel. She shuffled her things in her purse looking for her keys. Once she got the door open she jogged into her room finding Rachel Berry already there. Dani already had tears in her eyes.

Dani was sitting on the edge of the bed facing Rachel. Her head was in her hands and she was shaking. "Dani" Santana said just above a whisper. "Fuck you Santana." Dani exclaimed as she pushed her out of the way and made her way towards the loft door. "Dani please don't go!" She chased right after her.

Dani turned around. "You know what, Santana? I fucking love you, and to find out that you cheated on me after so long kills me. Why would you do that? Am I not good enough for you?" "I-I…" "Don't even answer that. I don't even want an explanation. Goodbye Santana." and then Dani was out the door.

Santana knew she fucked up. Consider it her only regret. She hated herself for what she did. She loved Dani so much. "Fuck you Berry." she spat.

* * *

This is my first attempt at writing Dantana so please bear with me. I had a lot of fun writing this so if you guys could send me prompts that'd be amazing. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

I really enjoyed writing my first one-shot, so I hope to update more often. I got two prompts from _Gleefreak15, _but I haven't had time to write them. I promise I will write both so please just wait. Thank you for the reviews and follows. It means a lot to me! Please send me more prompts, I'd be more than happy to write more. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Common Cold **

Santana has been awake for god knows how long. She tossed and turned all night long trying to get comfortable. On the other hand Dani was sound asleep. Santana was actually jealous of how peacefully she slept. There was no other remedy than to just make coffee to get her active. Santana sat at the table waiting for the coffee to be done.

After it was done Santana added extra sugar to make her a little more hyper. She was beyond active in no time. She couldn't wait for Dani to be awake so she could have something to do. Santana couldn't help herself but to wake Dani up.

Santana tip-toed her way towards Dani's side of the bed. She kneeled down close to her face. "Dani…. babe. Wake up." Her reply was hard snoring.

Santana decided that the only way she would wake Dani up was either attacking her with pillows like she did to Santana or kiss her awake.

Santana started from Dani's head. Slowly making her way towards her forehead. Once she reached her forehead it was hot. She felt Dani burning up and started to feel her neck. Dani was a heavy sleeper so she didn't feel anything. Santana ignored it thinking it was because she's wrapped in a heavy blanket.

She starting kissing her forehead making her way down to her cheeks. Even her cheeks were warm. Santana kissed her nose causing Dani to scrunch up her face and turn the other way. Santana jumped on top of her trying to make contact with her face.

"San stop it." Dani said in a raspy voice. Santana wouldn't stop. She kissed her chin dimple right before capturing her lips. Dani barely kissed back but she did. "Baby get up. We have to go to work." Santana whispered.

"Santana get Dani up we have half an hour until work!" Kurt yelled out. Rachel was singing her verse in 'You are Woman, I am Man' Kurt had promised to help her out for her 'Funny Girl' audition.

Dani managed to wake up but kept her eyes closed. Dani usually woke up happy to see Santana even though it was hard to wake her up. Santana knew something was wrong. "Baby, what's wrong?" Dani's face was different. It was paler than usual and her face had a disgusted expression on it. "Tell her to shut up!" Dani said with a bitchy attitude.

Santana chuckled at her rare condition. Dani was usually sweet, she was only an asshole to Santana sometimes. "Tell me what's wrong, Dan." "My head is pounding, and my throat is killing me. Can you please tell Rachel to shut—" "I won't shut up until you get up. Let's go!" Rachel said while walking into Santana's room.

"Sani, can you get me water and Advil or something?" Dani asked. Santana quickly went off to get her girlfriend what she asked for. Dani sat up waiting for Santana to bring her water. She took tiny sips so it wouldn't irritate her throat. Santana placed the back of her hand on Dani's neck to see if she was still burning up.

Dani was hotter then she was before. She was getting up to finally brush her teeth and take a quick shower,until Santana stopped her. "Stop right there. You're going to lay back down on this bed while I call Gunther and tell him you can't work today."

"But—…" Dani attempted to say but was interrupted by Santana

"Don't want to hear it. I'll make sure Kurt and Rachel cover our shift today."

Dani couldn't do anything but lay back down. "More like it." said Santana.

Santana took off her uniform and put on Dani's hoodie she had since high school. "What are you doing? You have to go to work."

"Gunther said I could stay and take care of you." Santana put on Dani's favorite movie 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'. Santana got as close as she could to Dani, holding her.

Dani couldn't help but snuggle into Santana's arms. Every once in a while Santana would ask Dani if she wanted anything. Dani loved how much Santana cared for her. She thought it was adorable. She knew how much of a cold-hearted bitch Santana was back in high school, and Dani some how managed to change Santana into this loving person.

About half an hour into the movie, Santana got up to make Dani some soup. As much as Dani refused Santana still got up to make some. About 5 minutes later Santana was still in the kitchen. Dani was waiting for Santana to get back and warm her up. She couldn't wait for her to come back so she decided to go to her.

Dani snuck her way behind her brunette girlfriend and hugged her from behind. Santana jumped a bit. "Jesus Dani! Warn a girl!" Dani giggled. She started to cough uncontrollably. "Here." Santana blew on the spoon filled with soup. She held Dani's mouth from underneath her chin trying to put the spoon in her mouth.

Dani stopped coughing as soon as the warm liquid traveled down to her stomach. "Life Saver." Dani whispered to Santana. They both ate soup at the table. "I would kiss you right now but I don't want you to get sick." Dani confessed to Santana. "You act like I care." Santana said leaning in towards Dani. She quickly turned her face making Santana kiss her on the cheek.

"Really? " Santana frowned. "I don't want you to feel as bad as I do, Sani." she claimed. Santana held Dani's face and kissed her leaving her lips to linger on her girlfriend's. "When you get sick don't expect me to take care of you." Dani kissed her back. "I love you babe." "Love you more." she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again this was super fun. I love the prompts I got from ****_Gleefreak15. _****The next one should be coming in a few days. I hope this was what you were looking for. Thanks for reading! Send me prompts! **

* * *

Santana was stirring in bed. Her body craved Dani's to be pressed against hers. Once she realized there was no other source of warmth other than the duvet and her own body heat, she started calling out for her girlfriend.

"Dan?" Her shared apartment with Dani was quiet. There was no sudden movement of any kind at least she couldn't hear anything.

"Baby!" Santana called out just before she got out of bed. She felt dizzy and strange. All of a sudden Santana ran to the toilet and vomited. She leaned onto the toilet and continued to empty her stomach.

"Fuck" Santana said as she saw some of the vomit drip onto her favorite t-shirt.

"Babe?" Dani called out,scanning the bedroom for Santana. She slowly opened the door of the bathroom finding Santana bent over the toilet gaging out the remains of her almost empty stomach. Dani had no idea what to do. The only time she had seen Santana vomiting was when she was drunk. She snapped out of her trance and rushed her body towards Santana instantly holding Santana's hair from her face.

"Are you okay baby?" Dani gently asked rubbing her back in circles. Waiting for an answer but was only left listening to more gaging. Santana turned around and looked at Dani. Her skin was pale and her eyes seemed to look glassy and tired. She slowly stood from the toilet and literally dragged herself towards the sink, of course Dani instantly followed.

"My poor baby." Dani cooed wrapping her arms around Santana from behind pecking her neck several times. Santana tensed as soon as she felt Dani's arms wrapped around her midsection. She glanced down and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Dani asked lifting her head from her shoulder. Santana put her toothbrush down and and unwrapped Dani's arms from around her and looked at her forearms. Dani following her actions looked at them and put the pieces together. She looked down at Santana's moist shirt and smelt the sour smell invade the air.

"Oh my god! Ewwwwww San!" she screamed out, turning on the faucet and furiously washing her forearms. Santana toppled over laughing at Dani's sudden outburst ignoring the annoying sensation from her tummy.

"This is so disgusting!" Santana was looking at Dani from the mirror and smiled at her disgusted expression. Once Dani was done washing, she grabbed a hand towel and dried them. She looked at Santana through the mirror and scrunched her face while sticking her tongue out at her.

"You're so lucky I love you. If it were anyone else I'd totally kick your ass."

"I love you too. I'm actually glad that happened. That laugh made me feel so much better." Santana confessed. Making her laugh was always the answer for everything. If she's arguing with Dani, if she's sick, if she's upset, anything except for Snixx. Making her laugh would always brighten up her mood.

"Remember when we tried getting the IVF shots three weeks ago?" Santana asked Dani. She was internally excited to tell Dani, but she still wasn't sure. She was only spotting, her breasts felt sore, and since this morning she started vomiting. Those were some of the symptoms of a pregnancy. She was confident she was pregnant after 4 tries.

"Yeah. Do think this time finally worked?" Dani asked beyond excited. She was getting impatient. Her hands started to shake. Let's just say she couldn't control herself.

"I think so! We should buy pregnancy tests and call Dr. Ross if they're positive." equally excited as Dani.

"No wonder why you're boobs were so swollen and tender the other night! Omg I'm so happy baby!" ignoring Santana's shirt with puke she wrapped her into a tight hug kissing her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally arriving home after their hour long trip to the pharmacy Dani had Santana chugging a water bottle. She convinced Santana to get 10 tests just to be sure before they go to Dr. Ross. Just drinking half of the bottle Santana had to pee. She grabbed 3 tests and hurried to the bathroom.

"Dan, I need to pee let's go." she grabbed her wrist and approached the bathroom door. Dani and Santana obviously trusted each other. I mean they are trying to have a baby together, but Dani thought watching Santana pee on a stick was invading her privacy. Santana closed the door and sat on the toilet urinating. She opened all three tests at once and peeing on one of them one at a time. She took longer than she thought.

"Santana, its been 2 minutes are you done?" Dani was anxious to know what the test said. She kept asking and asking until Santana got impatient and answered her with attitude.

"Danielle Torres, would you like to wait a second before I hop of the toilet and pee on the floor?" wiping herself clean she stood up and held all three tests and placing them on the counter. She opened the door for Dani to come inside. Dani came in and glared at the taller brunette before sitting on the edge of the tub. She signaled Santana to go towards her. She stood between her legs and held onto her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really excited." Santana started a timer on her phone. In the mean time, she teased Dani because of the vomit on her arm from this morning.

"Haha very funny. I hope our baby pukes in your mouth." Dani joked. Santana laughed. Just like I said making Santana laugh could instantly change her mood.

"Yeah, then I'll stick my tongue down your throat so you could taste it." She winked at her just before the timer beeped. Santana moved out of Dani's way waiting for her to get up. They decided on looking at the same time. Closing their eyes, Dani drew Santana in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her and led them both to the counter where the tests were.

"Okay, on three. 1…..2…..3!" They both opened their eyes and looked down at the tests. Santana tensed just as she looked at the two lines. Dani squeezed Santana as she let out a loud squeal.

"Oh my god love! We're gonna have a baby!" she cheered. Santana came back into reality with a enormous smile on her face. Santana turned around in Dani's arms and squeezed her as tight as she can. She peppered kisses all over Dani's face.

"We're going to have a baby!" She screamed out.

"Oh I can't wait until your boobs get huge!" Dani said with no shame whatsoever. She placed her hands on Santana's breasts giving them a nice squeeze.

"I love you and our little peanut so much" Dani pressed her lips on Santana kissing her with all the love and emotion a single kiss can give.

"I love you both so much."


	4. Chapter 4

**Look Up**

After working in 'hell' as Santana liked to call it she was dragging herself into the loft she shared with Dani,Rachel, Quinn and Kurt. Dani had already arrived and just sat on the couch waiting for the Latina to come home. Santana looked at Dani and gave a slight wave before going into her room. Dani soon followed and found Santana taking her uniform off.

"Hi baby." Dani said lovingly. She pecked Santana's cheek and began to massage her shoulders. After midnight shifts this had become a ritual for Dani and Santana. If either one of them were working they'd take turns giving each other massages.

"I'm guessing work was shit." Dani laughed squeezing Santana's shoulders.

"Mmm. That's an understatement." Santana closed her eyes admiring the feeling of her girlfriend's hands massaging her. Dani's hand were cramping so she just rubbed Santana's smooth skin with her hands. Santana quickly laid on the bed loving the feeling of Dani's hands roaming her body with her eyes closed wanting to sleep.

"You should sleep too babe we have a long day ahead of us." she peeked an eye open. Santana had been planning on proposing to Dani the next day. She had everything ready. Santana wanted it to obviously be spontaneous, but also something that wasn'tcliché. She didn't want to tell her how she feels, she much rather save them for her vows. Their relationship has always been out of the ordinary. It wasn't something you saw everyday. It was true love.

Her plan was to make her proposal fun, including her best friends Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt since they insisted. A week before Kurt, Quinn, and herself went ring shopping. Every single ring they saw were beautiful. Quinn was about two seconds away of buying Rachel a ring. After looking over at every single one of them at least 5 times she found the perfect one. The band was pure white gold with a huge squared cut diamond, tiny diamonds outlining it. "If you buy that ring I'm going to regret just hooking up with you twice." Quinn said laughing. The ring was absolutely beautiful. Santana thanked god that she never wasted the money her parents gave her after graduation.

"I'll remember to tell Berry that, Quinnie." Santana smirked, nudging Quinn.

* * *

Santana thanked Kurt probably a thousand times for distracting Dani while she got everything ready. She thought a perfect way to propose was doing a scavenger hunt. Santana had everyone out of the apartment with clues and small gifts for Dani. As soon as Dani's shift ended she got a text from Santana saying to go to NYADA and pick something up for her that Rachel had. Once she got a small package wrapped in brown paper , Rachel handed her a note saying to go downstairs and get another package from Kurt who was in the auditorium. Dani went down to the auditorium finding Kurt sitting waiting for Dani's arrival.

"Hey Dani!" He exclaimed handing her another box and another note.

"Hi Kurt. What is this? Santana made me get this from Rachel and now you." She frowned looking confused. Why would Rachel and Kurt have packages for Santana when they could've easily been delivered to the loft?

"I don't know. Maybe you should open them?" Kurt looked at her without any sense of expression that would give the surprise away. Dani hesitated. She didn't want to open Santana's package without her knowing, but she did it anyway. In the box she got from Rachel was a book about love.

"Okay. I know I made Santana a softy, but this shit is just pure sappy." She showed Kurt the book and continued on unwrapping the other package. Opening the top a note fell out.

'Don't hate me but go back to the diner. Quinn will be there holding another package. Don't order anything to eat. What ever you do DO NOT COME TO THE LOFT!'

She glanced at Kurt sighing. She was already tired from her shift and Santana had her basically walking in circles. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders.

"At least come with me. I know you're done with your classes!" she grabbed his hand and led him to the door. Walking for 15 minutes back to the diner was tiring her out. Why couldn't Quinn just go to the loft and give Santana the package. That's when it clicked. Santana was planning something, but she wasn't sure what it was. Dani's birthday was on Friday, but it had only been Monday. Why is she preparing now? Dani found herself asking way too many questions.

At the diner Quinn was sitting alone at a booth with a slightly bigger box on the table. Dani sat on the other side eyeing the box.

"Open it" Quinn pushed the box towards her waiting for her to unwrap it. Inside this box was a quote:

The first time I saw you, I knew it was true, that I'd love you forever, and that's what I'll do. You don't know what you do to me, you don't have a clue, you don't know what it's like to be, me looking at you.

Under it was a picture frame. She flipped it over finding a picture of her and Santana holding each other while looking at the sunset. She thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. The last note which was attached to the corner of the frame was telling her to finally come home.

Quinn and Kurt stayed at the diner. Dani begged them to go with her but they refused to give in. Walking into the loft, everything seemed normal. Before she could open the curtain to her and Santana's bedroom she popped out closing the curtain behind her.

"Hi babe!" Santana had a huge smile on her face. She grabbed Dani's hand and led them to the kitchen.

"Hey. Thank you for the picture it was really sweet, but the walk around New York twice was quite tiring." Dani said sitting at the chair nearest to Santana. Her feet were killing her. As she was taking her shoes off she remembered the book she had for her.

"In one of those packages was a book. I never thought I made you that much of a softy that you're reading a love story." she smirked teasing Santana. She knew how much Santana hated when people called her whipped, even though she knew it. She was hopelessly in love with her, there was no way to deny it.

"Oh hush! Cathy from the diner told me it was a really good book, so I decided to give it a go." Santana blushed. There was such a lie behind what she just told Dani. If only she knew what was actually in the book.

* * *

After dinner, Santana and Dani decided to cuddle on the couch as Santana waited for night time to take over the sky. She knew deep down her plans were really cheesy but considering the fact that Dani once told her about her room when she was younger. It was a medium sized room. She had her twin sized bed in the middle with teddy bears and dolls piled up on it. Dani's favorite part of her room was the ceiling. Ever since her science class went on a class trip to an astronomy center she had always been obsessed with stars. Kind of like Rachel she considered herself a star, but for a different reason of Dani managed to convince her dad to stick glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. Every single night she would count them even though she knew how many they were.

Even now Dani had a thing for watching the night sky staring at the stars until they disappeared. Whenever Santana and Dani would go up to the roof of the building they'd just lay, cuddle each other, and talk about stars. Well Dani would talk about stars and state pointless facts about them, that usually lulled Santana to sleep. So she took the advantage to propose to Dani in a way that Dani would've never expected. Something that would most definitely surprise her because she always thought that Santana ignored her whenever she talked about stars.

On the couch Santana was rubbing Dani's sore feet. It was the least she could do. She did make her walk around for a while. 'In the end it's all worth it.' she thought.

"Babe, I want to go lay down. Can we talk in bed?" Santana stopped her movements on Dani's feet, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah sure." Dani stood up and laced her fingers with Santana's. If Santana wasn't shitting bricks that would be an understatement. She took a deep breath hoping Dani wouldn't notice. Before entering the bedroom she remembered the book that was on the coffee table.

"Could you get me that please? Santana asked Dani. When Dani took off to get the book, Santana jumped into her room and checked if everything was perfect. She purposely left the lights on so that when Dani turned them off she'd be surprised. Standing by the light switch, Santana turned it off fast to see if actually looked good. She turned them on as soon as she felt Dani getting closer.

"Here you go babe." Dani threw the book on the nightstand and quickly changed into Santana's Mckinley High t-shirt. She got into bed waiting for Santana with her eyes closed. Santana had butterflies in her tummy. She was so happy that her plan was actually working. She turned the lights off and got into bed. All she had to do was wait for Dani to open her eyes. She instantly snuggled into Santana taking in her scent.

"You're such a pain in the ass for making me walk so much." Dani mumbled out poking Santana. Santana wouldn't take her eyes off Dani waiting for her eyes to open and see her reaction. If she was being on honest, she was getting impatient. Waiting and waiting got Santana tired she shut her eyes for about five minutes until she felt Dani moving.

"San, What is that?" Dani said loudly. Her smile was evident in her voice. She shook Santana until she opened her eyes. Santana's smiled at her reaction. Dani sat up and rubbed her eyes thinking she misread what was on the ceiling.

"Marry me" She whispered out reading what was written with glow in the dark marker surrounded by stars.

"Yes. Marry me Dani." At this point it was much more of demand than a question. Santana couldn't keep herself from reaching out for the book. She placed it on Dani's lap waiting for her to ask what was going on.

"Of Course I'll marry you! " Dani laughed. Santana opened the cover of the book finding a huge square cut in the pages and the ring box in it. She took the box out and opened it reaching for Dani's hand. Dani squealed as Santana slid the ring on her finger.

"It's so perfect! I love you so much babe! This is the best proposal I've ever seen!" Dani said thrilled tears streaming down her face.

"I love you more. That is officially the first and last book I buy. Nothing could beat how great our love story turned out." Santana laughed.

"You can say that again."

* * *

**Thank for the reviews and the follows, it means a lot to me. I'm running out of prompts so send me some requests! **


End file.
